halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:List of seven references in Halo
Guidelines on adding "Seven" References to the Article In order to keep the list relevant, please refer to the following guidelines: #No seven character words/phrases. #Subject must directly relate to Halo. #Numbers cannot just merely contain 7 as a digit. (e.g. no 1'7'). #If numbers are to be placed into equations, the operations are to be kept consistent. (e.g. no 1+2+8-1+6-9=7). #No fan fiction, including machinima such as Red vs Blue. the 7 people in the 21 gun salute Insert formula here That doesn't have anything to do with Bungie's addiction to 7. That's how it is at all military,police,or firefighters funeral. It is a 21 gun salute because it is 7 people shooting 3 shots each, no coincidence. You just saw 7 and thought Bungie put it in there just for you to find. I mean if the military gave Master Chief a whole memorial for his service and death and what he did, yea I'm sure they would give him the 21 gun salute. Oh yea i know all this cause I am on the Honor Guard at a military school. So the "Seven Marines fire their Battle Rifles in the air in the ceremony at the end of Halo 3." part should be erased. Although Bungie didn't make the 21 gun salute, there's no way of telling whether they put it in their because of their favourite number, or whether it's coincidence. Ti[[User talk:HaloDude|'ger']] [[w:c:halofanon:User:HaloDude|'rr']] 23:54, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Halo wars demo What about this. Halo wars demo released 5/02/2009. 5+2=7 Halo wars released 27/02/2009. 2+7-2=7 -- 18:59, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Without further knowledge that is just a coincidence. [[Halopedia:Covenant of Halopedia/Member List#Honor Guard Elites|'Honor Guard']] Spartansniper4 19:15, 27 January 2009 (UTC) It's not good to mix operations. You can get any number you want from a batch of numbers if you work hard enough and have perfect freedom. I do think there are numbers that are a reference when added together, but mixing subtraction in there seems over the top to me and liable to pick up stuff that are not real references. --Dragonclaws(talk) 19:18, 27 January 2009 (UTC) ok-- 19:12, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Mythic map and 30 new achievements Bungie only lets you do the first 10 new achievements of halo 3.(30-10=20)When the first 3 new Mythic maps come out you can do 13 more of the new achievements.(20-13=7).So when the last 3 Mythic maps come out you can do the last 7 new achievements of halo 3. Halo Wars date Halo Wars comes out on March 3rd. March is the 3 month and Halo Wars comes out on the 3rd day. (3+3=6)Also, Halo Wars is the first game of it's kind. (6+1=7) Halo 3 Maps There are 6 maps still due to come out. There are 27 maps all togather but only 3 diffrent variants (Sand Tarp, Boundless, and Epithap) 27 divided by 3 = 9. But 3 divided by 3 = 1. 6 new maps plus the 1 = 7. Then 7 + 9 = 16. There're 2 numbers in 16 so 16 divided by 2 = 8. There is only one number in 8 so 8 - 1 = 7. :Idiocy is the only word I can come up with...-5ub7ank(7alk) 13:19, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::Pareidolia is nicer. --Dragonclaws(talk) 03:09, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Ensable Studios 7 references Should we mention any seven references in past Ensable games? Drsdino 04:12, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Year The article already mentions 2+5+5+2=14, and 14/2=7. But, 25+52=77. That's two sevens.Capt. frank 04:48, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Coincidental Is it possible that many of these are not real references placed by Bingie, but rather coincidental? I mean, some of them, like the IWHBYD one (16 syllables; 6+1=7) are kind of complicated. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 15:20, 21 March 2009 (UTC) My friend, I couldn't agree with you more. It seems as though every blasted page has some kind of "7 reference" that is broken down into such a convoluted mathamatical argument that it just has to be a coincidence. But the problem is that most people don't think so. Most editors see a number and think of every possible mathamatical operation they can do to make that number equal "7". It's insane. I'd venture to say that 75% of the number-inclusive articles on Halopedia include something like this: *The service number of Marine John Holliday, 49-JH-3056, is possibly another of Bungie's infamous 7 references: (3+0+5+6 / 10-8(H and J) = 2 2nd root of 49 =7). It's just embarrasing how many alleged 7 refernces are explained this way. I try to remove any that just seem completely incredulous ("Phantom" having 7 letters must be a 7 reference!) but inevitably, someone puts it back up. Flag-Waving American Patriot 01:33, 23 March 2009 (UTC) I was thinking the exact same thing. Some things, I think, should be put up because of the references. The Asian character engraved on the Halo 1 pistol being the equivalent of 7, Commander Keyes's 7-shaped scar on her cheek, Guilty Spark and the other monitors' numbers being powers of 7 and whatnot, there are seven Halo rings, and some other things. Though, most of the things on this page are absolute crud, to put it lightly. "Warthog", "SPARTAN", "Cortana", "Arbiter", "Evolved" and "Phantom" all have seven letters in them! Halo 3: ODST has seven syllables in the title (Hay-loh Three Oh-Dee-Ess-Tee)! Fourteen ensigns were killed in a slipspace accident, and 14 divided by 2 is 7! It takes seven needles from a Needler to cause an explosion! On page seven of this book, a SPARTAN uses something with a designation of "7"! There are currently seven Halo games! Seriously, most of those are coincidences. Do you honestly think that a company would design their game and universe that heavily around making references to a single number? The Human brain sees what it wants to see. I'm ashamed that Halopedia has an article this pointless and speculative, especially when so many things on this page are obviously only coincidences. 00:49, 28 March 2009 (UTC) You don't know how good it is to finally hear someone else say that... Oh wait... my last sentence had 14 words in it; divide that by 2 and you get 7! Add it to the reference list! Flag-Waving American Patriot 03:10, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Backwards Anyone else encountering some weird text reversing thing in the edit page? I made a screenshot. It's like the software thinks it's a right-to-left language instead of English. I type and it comes out backwards, but saves the right way. --Dragonclaws(talk) 23:09, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure it's a bug in Firefox and not Wikia, if that's what you're thinking. It's happened to me a few times on other websites. Rebooting your computer usually will fix it. 02:42, 2 April 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, Firefox. Okay, thank you. --Dragonclaws(talk) 09:40, 2 April 2009 (UTC)